movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow: Escape From Supermax
Green Arrow: Escape From Supermax is a 2017 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character of the same name, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the follow-up to 2016's Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and the sixth installment in the DC Extended Universe (DCEU).567 The film is directed by Zack Snyder, written by Chris Terrio and Joss Whedon, and features an ensemble cast that includes Sydelle Noel, Dan Stevens, Scott Eastwood, Mark Andrew Consuelos, and Titus Welliver. In the film, Green Arrow is sent to Slabside Maximum Prison for the murder of an important colonel and has to escape in order to clear his name. Story As the young heir to a billion dollar corporate dynasty at Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen was a wild socialite. His behavior so shamed his father Robert that he was relegated to clerical work on an oil rig in the Pacific. Naturally, Oliver turned the rig into a hub for his parties. At one such party, a helicopter meant to be carrying a famous rock star was commandeered by oil-thieving terrorists, who soon took over the rig. Against the warnings of his friend Tommy Merlyn, Oliver recklessly faced the terrorist leader armed with only a bow and arrow, courtesy of his father's to this point fruitless training. The terrorists were armed with a detonator to a battery of explosives, including some which they had strapped to Oliver's girlfriend Lena. Oliver managed to shoot the detonator out of the terrorist's hand, but it bounced and activated, blowing up half the rig, and killing Leena. Fortunately for Oliver, his life was saved by Tommy - but his friend had taken the brunt of the blast, and was very badly burnt. After this, Oliver washed up on the shore of a deserted island, and was forced to survive with only his bow and arrow for a year. In the present day, in Star City, Oliver is back in civilization reunited with his father and lawyer Sam Armand. Robert has become pleased with Oliver since Oliver had Queen Consolidated donate a billion dollars to combat crime and corruption. Oliver has become a responsible and kindly high-ranked member of the family business but secretly a vigilante known as the Green Arrow. Colonel Khalid announces his intention to have the FBI hunt down vigilantes all over the country and is proposing a new legislation to bring them down. Oliver is then called by Roy Harper, his tech support expert, when the FBI Headquarters is being attacked. Oliver arrives as the Green Arrow only to find Khalid killed by several green arrows, his trademark. Oliver then tries to escape from the SCPD led by Lieutenant Quentin Lance, who is obsessed with arresting the vigilante. Finally, Lance has the Green Arrow cornered and captured, unmasking him to be Oliver. The next morning, Oliver is charged with the murder of Colonel Khalid and forced to be in restraints after breaking a police officer's fingers for trying to unmask him. Robert is outraged by this and ends his friendship with Lance, who is shocked at the revelation that the Green Arrow, the man he hates the most, is the son of his former good friend. Lance and District Attorney Allan Fuentes searches the Queen Mansion to discover the Arrowcave, a place where Oliver stores all of his Green Arrow equipment. The police find Roy's fingerprints at the scene which is why they arrest him and Robert. Robert promises that when his son is proven to be innocent of those accusations, he will sue the police and the federal government for their malicious prosecution. During the federal trial, Oliver is represented by Armand and Judge C. McGarvey finds him to be guilty. Before going to prison, Oliver gives Armand access to his financial assets to ensure no one takes his account that funds his Green Arrow activities and tells him to look after Robert, which Armand decides. The public begins to harass McGarvey by throwing objects at him since the Green Arrow is considered to be their hero. When McGarvey enters his limousine, he meets with Marcus Cross, a businessman who strives to takeover Queen Consolidated. Cross convinces McGarvey to send Oliver to the Slabside Maximum Prison, a federal prison that houses criminals that have committed federal crimes as well as inmates that the police cannot handle. McGarvey agrees to it and authorizes the transfer because of Oliver's talents. Oliver vows to escape from prison. In prison, Oliver meets Warden Samandra Watson, a former FBI agent and a woman who has a grudge against him believing that he killed Khalid, who was her good friend. Watson has several surgeons implant a computer chip called the Parallax Device to track Oliver and to subdue him if necessary. To make matters worse, Watson is shown to have the prison guards maliciously and abusively treat the inmates. The inmates in the high-security prison are villains such as Riddler, Joker, and Lex Luthor Heat-Monger, an inmate that Oliver defeated a while ago, harasses him by setting his oatmeal at a hot temperature. In retaliation, Oliver throws that oatmeal on Heat-Monger's face, mutilating her and causing a prison fight. Because of this, Oliver is forced into his cell by Watson where he is communicating with ants who are forming letters. The ants are revealed to be controlled by Hartley Rathaway, the criminal known as the Pied Piper. Rathaway wanted revenge on his millionaire parents for disowning him since he was homosexual and tried to kill them with sonic gloves that he invented until the Flash brought him in. Rathaway offers Oliver a chance to escape and Oliver agrees to it since he wants to clear his name. In the meantime, Robert dies from a disease that has been in the Queen family for generations and Cross is able to complete his takeover of the company after Armand betrayed Oliver by handing his money over to his boss. Back in the prison, Oliver joins a team consisting of Rathaway, Icicle, and Heat-Monger. Icicle is someone Oliver defeated years ago as the Green Arrow and Heat-Monger is reluctant to work with Oliver since he mutilated her face. The team opts to escape only to be attacked by Oliver's former friend Tommy Merlyn, who is revealed to be alive. After the explosion at the oil rig several years ago, Tommy was cared for at a monastery on a pacific island and is revealed to have had half his face badly burnt. Blaming Oliver for his disfigurement, Tommy trained in archery and martial arts to become the Dark Archer in order to beat his former friend. Tommy is revealed to have framed Oliver for killing Khalid and decides to kill Oliver again out of vengeance as well as Cross promising to have him transferred to a prison away from Watson. Oliver and his team are able to escape the prison and then part their ways. Oliver goes to Armand hideout with him and is depressed upon learning that his father is dead.